Squeeky-bobo
Squeeky-bobo is Santa Claus's head elf. Biography He first appears in Mecha Easter Bunny (story) as one of the security guards at Santa's right side while the latter attempted to murder Bun-bun with the Mecha Easter Bunny. When this fails, Santa and his elves flee, but not before he leaves a realistic decoy filled with explosives in another attempt to finish Bun-bun off. Unfortunately, Squeeky-bobo gets stuck in his oversized security suit, and while Bun-bun survived the explosion, Squeeky-dodo perishes and, for unknown reasons, his soul travel into the Dimension of Pain, where he is greeted by Horribus himself and they make a deal: if Squeeky-bobo succeeded in murdering Torg to the demons, they would, in return, help him to get his revenge against Santa and Bun-bun. In the halloween, Squeeky-bobo disguised himself as Valerie and tried to lure Torg in committing suicide by claiming that "she" was sent to hell and only Torg's presence in a spiritual tribunal could save her. However, Zoe quickly sees through the trickery and reveals Squeeky-bobo intentions. Despite his best efforts, he fails to kill Torg and is sent back to the Dimension of Pain in the sunrise. As a punishment for his failure, Squeeky-bobo gets trapped in a crystal ball that Reakk mistakenly believes to be capable of divination, in spite to Squeeky-bobo protests that the can't see the future. Due to his status as a'' transdimendional soul'', Squeeky-bobo twice awakens the Dragons of Annoyia by accident due to Reakk's stupidity, with the first being a large flowerbreathing monster, and the other, who proved to be a clumsy geek capable of even more inconvenience and mayhem than Reakk himself. During the siege of an angel working for the Goddess of Goodness, the Demon King gets his body stolen and is forced to share the same ball with Squeeky-bobo, much to their mutual dismay (the former disliked the elf, while the latter became upset that the already small ball becomes even more tight than before). After they finally get rid of the angel and use a magical staff to free the Demon King, the demons unintentionally release the elf from his prison, who promptly grabs the staff and traps everyone else (except Deplora and Mosp, who had gone to the women's bathroom to apply makeup) in revenge for all the abuse that they caused to him. in the final Holidays Wars storyline, Bun-bun is forced to use the last Deus Ex Ovum to save his life, and as a indirect result, Squeeky-bobo is resurrected, but rather than celebrate for having his life back, Squeeky-bobo complained that now he is no longer able to torture the demons of the Dimension of Pain for what they did to him. His current situation is unknown. Powers and Abilities Before his death, Squeeky-bobo had no superpower, but after his death, he gets a lot of supernatural powers like levitation, possession, intangibility and shapeshifting. After his imprisonment, Squeeky-bobo could do little but complain about his situation, though his transdimensional nature created a unusual energy that allowed him to wake up the Dragons of Annoya, much to the inconvenience of the demons of the Dimension of Pain. After his resurrection, Squeeky-bobo lost all his powers, to his great dismay. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Shapeshifters